Super Heroes
Super Heroes is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Super Heroes #23: 08 Feb 2012 Current Issue :Super Heroes #24: 14 Mar 2012 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #24. Characters Main Characters Spider-Man, Hulk, Ironman Allies Enemies Hercules Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Super Heroes #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Super Heroes #23 Past Storylines Collections Digests *'Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man/Hulk/Iron Man: Triple Threat' - Collects vol. 1 #1-4. "All adventure, all action, for all ages! Join Spider-Man, Iron Man, and Hulk as they team up against the fiercest obstacles and most dangerous villains they've ever encountered! Featuring Hercules, Kang the Conqueror, and Klaw!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133208 *'Marvel Adventures Thor featuring Captain America, Dr. Strange & Ant-Man' - Collects vol. 1 #5-8. "Join Thor, Captain America, Dr. Strange and Ant-Man as they go up against the fiercest obstacles they’ve ever encountered. First, see how the God of Thunder came to our world, and what awesome adversities shaped him into a champion of man! Then, the Master of the Mystic Arts encounters a cosmically powered creature that has been allowing its newborn babies to feed on the very fabric of reality. And who is Ant-Man? How did he get both the ability to shrink to less than an inch tall and speak directly to ants? All these stories plus two action-packed tales featuring Captain America." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133216 *'Marvel Adventures Thor and The Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #9-12. "See Dr. Strange enlist the help of Foggy Nelson as they go up against the dreaded Dormammu. Then, Ant-Man goes looking for a job but finds the Sandman instead! And Captain America faces the hyper-technological might of Hydra! Plus, an epic tale featuring Thor, god of thunder!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133224 *'Marvel Adventures Spider-Man and The Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #13-16. "Bulldogs are about the best dogs in the world. Everyone knows that, but when the Leader decides to use a robotic bulldog to steal all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s private files, it's up to She-Hulk, Spider-Man and Tigra to clean up after the dog! Then, all Hawkeye wanted was to show the Blonde Phantom a new exhibit at the art gallery, but the art gallery is in a bank lobby, and on this day the bank lobby is featuring more than art; it has a gang of bank robbers! If that's not enough action for you, when the Hulk and Tigra show up on the red carpet for Hollywood's biggest awards night, it looks like it's going to be a truly magical night...that is until the super villain known as Mysterio shows up! Finally, Spider-Woman, Beast and Giant-Girl team up to play detective when Hercules is found unconscious!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133232 *'Marvel Adventures Black Widow and The Avengers' - Collects vol. 1 #17-21. "A living legend. A divine warrior. An armored knight. A synthetic man. A cosmic woman. A spy. A rookie. Separately, they are some of the most powerful beings on the planet, but when a great tragedy brings these seven together, they will become far more than individuals, they will become something more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133240 *'Marvel Adventures Avengers: Iron Man' - Collects vol. 2 #1-4. "When Magneto and his Brotherhood of Mutants threaten to destroy several major cities unless their demands for mutant supremacy are met, the Avengers are forced to quit looking to the future, and start hoping to live through the day." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133259 *'Marvel Adventures Avengers: Thor' - Collects vol. 2 #5-8. "Watch the all-ages action unfold when Captain America tries to take down the nefarious A.I.M. terrorist organization. Then see Thor battle the deadly Executioner aboard a pirate ship! And the Black Widow is forced to trespass into Prince Namor's domain in a desperate bid to save Tony Stark's life! Plus: Nova journeys to Asgard to do battle with troll kings, troll warriors and troll sorcerers!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145613 *'Marvel Adventures Avengers: Thor & Captain America' - Collects vol. 2 #13-16. "First, learn why Thor and Valkyrie must travel to Asgard with Nova, the Human Rocket. What is their dreadful mission, and will their combined might be enough to complete it? Next, the Thunder God teams up with Spider-Man to battle Krillk the Conqueror! Then, watch as Captain America conducts a routine investigation of stolen plutonium that quickly escalates into a battle against genetically modified cavemen! Finally, Spider-Man gets the thrill of a lifetime when he meets Cap and battles side-by-side with the living legend of World War II against the Grey Gargoyle and the nefarious schemes of AIM!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785155848 *'Marvel Universe Avengers: Hulk & Fantastic Four' - Collects vol. 2 #21-24. "The Incredible Hulk joins the circus! But why? And only Captain America, the first Avenger, can save Dr. Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme! But how? Then, the Fantastic Four learn a lesson in teamwork when they face the fighting-mad Hulk, underground-dwelling Moloids and the power-duplicating Super-Skrull! And when giant bugs attack the Earth, Ant-Man disappears! Can Giant-Girl and Spider-Man work together to find the missing hero, defeat the bugs and save the planet?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165592 *'Marvel Universe Thor' - Collects vol. 2 #6, 8, 13 & 19, plus Journey Into Mystery #83. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785185054 - (forthcoming, October 2013) Hardcovers History Marvel Adventures Super Heroes presents out-of-continuity tales of the Marvel Super-Heroes in a classic vein. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Paul Tobin. Publishing History Began publication in 2008. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 29 Nov 2007 - Inside the Adventures IV: Paul Tobin Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero Category:Kids